


Friends with Biology

by lenaprr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaprr/pseuds/lenaprr
Summary: Kite and Neferpitou are sent to China to work on a job together. Kite normally works alone and Neferpitou is the most outgoing woman he's ever met. It takes time, but he learns to work with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic/gifts), [dan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan/gifts).



The greenhouse is quiet, no one here yet to disturb the peace. Light shone in, creating strange shadows and beautiful effects to the greenhouse. The place is normally very quiet, not many people finding the greenhouse of particular interest. Kite had made the greenhouse his second home. He sits, reading, immersed in the greenery of the room, raising his gaze from the text when he hears someone enter.

Heels click aggressively and Kite stands, looking over the edge as he had been on the upper level. Normally no one showed up for a visit until at least ten, and it was only eight. The exasperated sigh he hears from below is intriguing, so he makes his way down. 

A petite woman flings herself onto the ground, dramatically splaying her arms out on the paved path. She looks stressed, that much he gathered from the show she is unknowingly putting on. 

“The ground might be a little dirty,” Kite warns, standing at the foot of the spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. The woman shoots up, eyes wide.

“I am so sorry, I thought I was alone,” she says quickly, standing so fast she stumbles. Kite quickly comes over to catch her arm, holding her straight. Her blue button up is complemented by black high waisted pants. She looks ready for a day at work, yet he’s never seen these silvery curls around the workplace before. 

“I didn’t think I’d meet someone else with white hair,” she suddenly muses. “I’m Neferpitou, kinda new around here.”

“Kite,” he introduces himself slowly. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, really,” she brushes him away as she straightens out her clothes and pats down her hair. Kite raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. She notices and gives sheepish smile. “First day at work, I fucked up already—wait should I not curse? Shit… Fuck!”

Kite watches in amusement as she pulls at her hair a little, her cheeks turning pink. “Want a tour of the place?” 

“I’d like that… A lot,” Neferpitou smiles, standing straight. “I just found this place cause it’s so big, you can see it from the front of the building.”

Kite nods a little and leads her back into the main building, her heels clicking behind him. He takes her to the main lab first, gently gesturing to where everything is as they walk through the building. She is relatively intrigued, following closely. They pass by their boss who welcomes Neferpitou to the team, telling them about some new job overseas, thanks Kite for showing Neferpitou around, then disappearing to do more work. Neferpitou explains she studies animal behaviour, ethology. Kite smiles, explaining he also studies zoology. 

“What were you doing in the greenhouse then?” She cocks her head, red eyes blinking in confusion. 

“Botanist,” Kite hums. “I do that too. I think it’s important to know about the plants animals surround themselves in too.”

Neferpitou seems fascinated but they get to their office. It’s a shared space for a few within the zoology studies. She is swept away by Meruem, her new supervisor. Inwardly Kite cringes, he didn’t like the man very much, but Kite is lucky enough to be working and supervising only himself. 

He sits at his desk and pulls up his email, finding one for the overseas job. His face falls a little when he realizes he’s not going alone. Along with him, Neferpitou. They’re assigned to observe tigers in China, them being endangered, and are asking Kite for an extensive list of details. He is used to this sort of job… But he always does it alone. Why would they assign him this woman?

“What’s up?” Shaiapouf’s familiar voice comes and Kite glances up, the blond walking into the office.

“New job… With Neferpitou.” 

Pouf looks reflective for a moment, as usual, he overthinks everything. “She’s got a way with animals, kind of like yourself, you’re lucky to have her. I’ve worked with her before, she’s much better than myself.” 

“I haven’t worked with anyone for a while, Pouf,” Kite stands, grabbing his samples from the other day. “I don’t know if I’d consider myself lucky. Besides, don’t sell yourself short, you study insects, not animals.”

“You’re lucky… Besides, that means Meruem won’t be her supervisor, you will. And I’m positive you’d rather supervise us than Meruem.”

Kite shakes his head a little. “You read too much into things. I’ll be in the lab if you need me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The suitcase makes a satisfying noise as it’s zipped up. Kite puts it by the front door as he gathers all the last minute things and has a long goodbye with his pets. He knew they would be good for Gon and Killua, and that they would be okay without him, but it didn’t make him feel any better about leaving. Gon always looked after his house while he went away, he was very close with the boy. 

His dog gives him one last lick before Kite stands, pushing him away. He glances outside to see the taxi. Kite says one last goodbye into the house for his animals before walking to the taxi. The driver puts his luggage away before driving to another house.   
Little Neferpitou walks out, hauling a suitcase surprisingly smaller than his own behind her. She’s got on a big floppy sun hat with pink sunglasses that are too big for her face. The driver gets out and helps her with her luggage before she slides into the taxi. 

“Hey Kite! Aren’t you excited?” She asks, leaning forward to where he is in the front seat. 

“Very,” he says slowly, glancing back at her tiny frame. For some reason he felt scared to be taking her into the field. Not that she is inexperienced, but he feels like he should be protecting her. Maybe that’s because he’s her supervisor now, a responsibility he doesn’t normally have. 

Despite his efforts, he was not allowed to work alone. They kept telling Kite they needed Neferpitou on this assignment for reasons Kite still doesn’t understand. They kept saying she had some crazy gift with the animals, but Kite is only ever met with an overly curious woman who is insanely outgoing. As in, she is always bursting with energy, it’s like it radiated off her in waves. When he glances back at her again, she’s tapping her finger on her knee, looking out the window. 

“Have you worked with any big cats before?” Kite attempts to strike the conversation, her behaviour indicating she may be nervous. She is tense, the hand not tapping clenched in a fist. Her gaze doesn’t leave the window as she responds, another strange thing for her.

“Yes… Cats are my favourite,” her voice cracks in her response and Kite narrows his eyes. From the short time he’s been with her at work, he knows something is very off. Kite turns to the front, letting it slide yet still worrying for her. Maybe she’s scared of planes? That would be unfortunate considering the long flight ahead. 

They get to the airport and walk inside together, but Neferpitou never takes her sunglasses off. Kite hardly saw her remove them when they checked her passport. It isn’t until security when she puts her things into a bucket that he sees why. Her eyes are all puffy and red, she had been crying. Is she that scared of planes? Something else must have happened, Neferpitou hardly seems like the kind of girl to be that scared of planes. 

Once they get to their terminal, Kite places a hand on her arm. “What’s wrong?”

The woman bursts into a new round of tears, turning into the window so people wouldn’t see. “I-I’m sorry,” she apologizes, Kite doesn’t get for what. “I don’t mean to cry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for crying, Neferpitou,” Kite frowns, genuinely concerned for his associate. She is always happy, he has no idea what to do with someone crying, let alone Neferpitou. “Do tell me what’s wrong.”

“Harpy passed away last night,” she brings her legs up to her chest, fitting herself into the terminal chair with ease. Kite heard enough at work to know Harpy is—was—her cat.

Kite instantly softens, knowing full well how it feels to lose a pet. Not to mention that it happened right before their trip. That must be horribly hard on her. 

“Can I do anything?” He offers, wanting to make it easier on her. It will be such a long flight with this on her mind. 

“Can I just have a hug?” She sniffles and Kite stands, that invitation as her launching herself into him. He stumbles a little but hugs her back. He can feel her tears through his shirt and he holds her tight, sympathizing for her. He runs a hand through her short curls and she hugs him a little tighter.

They stay for a moment before she takes a deep breath, pulling away. “No more tears,” Neferpitou announces. 

“Alright,” Kite wipes the last one off her cheek. “No more tears.” She gives one of her brilliant smiles and sits back down. Kite’s gaze lingers on her for a moment, to make sure, before leaving to grab a snack. 

The terminal is full of people, all waiting for flights. Maybe some delayed and others on layovers. Airports are fascinating for people watching, and he’s sure someone was amused at the scene he and Neferpitou had previously put on. 

When he makes his way back, holding fast food for the two of them, she’s curled up in the seat again. One hand on Kite’s carry on to keep it safe, her eyes trained outside on the plane. 

“Here,” he sits and hands her the slice of pizza. Her eyes go wide for a moment before she takes it excitedly, ripping into it. “Hungry were we?” Kite raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” she swallows. “I didn’t eat yet today.”

Kite scowls. “You should take better care of yourself.”

“It’s fine,” she hums, scarfing the slice down. Kite gets halfway through his own before offering her the rest. At first she doesn’t want to take it but then she eats it quickly too. Kite smiles a little and then their terminal number is called. 

“C’mon,” Kite helps her up and together they walk onto the plane for an extremely long flight.

***  
Neferpitou is both the best and worst person to fly with. The best because no matter what happens she never gets upset. The woman spilling coffee on her did nothing to phaze Neferpitou, nor the baby crying somewhere in the back, or the airplane food that is never really that good. She just took the challenges as they came with no malice or annoyance. 

She is the worst because she’s much too outgoing. Despite being in the business class seats, Neferpitou talked to Kite plenty. He isn’t sure if she just wants the attention or she is really just like that. Figuring from the office, she really is just like that. 

However, she’s depleted by the end of the flight. The awkward plane sleep is hard on anyone, but it definitely shows in Neferpitou. Kite takes her carry on from her as soon as they’ve got their luggage, fearful of her collapsing on him or something. In no way is she weak, but it makes Kite anxious for some reason. 

“A couple hours to the hotel,” Kite offers softly in encouragement as she lets out a big sigh, her eyes fluttering closed. They look dark now, sunken a little from lack of sleep. When she opens them again, they don’t carry their normal spark either. Kite realizes she looks sick, which wouldn’t surprise him considering Harpy and the trip. 

They make it out to their previously arranged ride and Kite sits in the back with her this time, knowing she won’t act nearly as crazy as the start of the plane ride. She falls in and out of sleep for the ride and Kite feels bad when he has to shake her awake when they arrive. 

They get their things situated and Neferpitou is quick to retire to her room, Kite in the one beside. He’s sure Neferpitou is asleep within seconds whereas he is up for a while yet. His thoughts racing, excited to start working with the tigers. He glances outside the balcony, being on the edge of the city, he could see the wilderness they would soon be immersed in. 

Kite’s mind goes to Neferpitou for a moment of worry before it’s replaced with the excitement of getting to work in the field again.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on his door has Kite rolling out of bed. He glances on the time, five am? That’s two hours before he has to be up… Who’s knocking? Kite gets up, opening to door to see Neferpitou. Her hair is sticking up every which way and her eyes still heavy from sleep. 

Without saying anything, she slips under Kite’s arm that he rested against the doorframe and walks into his room. Kite sighs and closes the door, hardly surprised by Neferpitou’s visit. 

“The people beside me are being loud,” her voice is still croaky from the morning.

“Loud?” Kite frowns.

“As in they’re getting it on,” Neferpitou says as though it’s obvious, she climbs onto Kite’s bed, missing his red face of embarrassment. He watches her in amusement as she buries her face into a pillow, laying stomach first. Basically all of her legs on display with the small shorts and the big sweater that rode up when she laid down. “Can we go over what we’re doing today?” 

Kite grabs his laptop in response, pulling it open, he sits next to her. Ideally, the two of them wouldn’t have to interact too much. Gathering from the fact she has no issues with inviting herself into his room… Well, looks like they’ll interact a little more than Kite hopes. 

“Today we get introduced to the tiger we’ll be following, try to let him be comfortable with us in his territory,” Kite explains. “He’s been tagged already. We may have camera crews showing up while we work too for the next while, unless we feel the need to ban them. He is one they released from captivity so they want us to make sure he’s fitting in okay. Also, to gather as much information as possible, since they are endangered.”

“What’s his name?” Neferpitou inquires softly, turning her head to face Kite. 

“Jet.”

Neferpitou nods a little and Kite sighs, looking down on her. He stands and pulls his sheets over her before getting ready for the day. Kite leaves her in the room and heads down to breakfast. The hotel is mostly dead, it still being pretty early, especially for those on vacation. 

He gets himself a coffee and sits in the quiet dining area. It’s certainly a nice hotel, unfortunately Kite doesn’t doubt they’ll have to stay out at least a few nights with their tiger. He doesn’t mind, but he does worry about Neferpitou. Argh, having to work with someone else is so frustrating. How can he focus on the job when he’s always worried about her? Why is he worried about her in the first place? She’s a full grown woman, perfectly able to take care of herself. 

As time goes on, people start filing in to get their breakfasts. Kite heads back up to collect Neferpitou. She’s still sleeping when he gets back and he smiles a little at her relaxed frame.

“Neferpitou, c’mon it’s time to wake up,” he says, starting to gather his things. After a moment, she opens her eyes, gaze flicking over to him.

“Why do you always call me Neferpitou?” She hums, making her way to her feet.

“That’s your name?” Kite raises an eyebrow.

“People call me Pitou, no one says my full name,” she raises her arms, arching her back a little as she stretches. 

“Peets,” Kite replies, continuing to pack.

“Peets?”

“I’ll call you Peets then,” he looks over at her to find a big smile on her face. He figured that would cheer her up. A nickname just for her.

“Okay… I’ll go get ready!” She practically skips out the room and Kite shakes his head a little. Her personality is… something else. He chuckles, maybe having a partner won’t be too bad. But only if its Peets.

Their vehicle is waiting for them and Kite stays in the back with Peets again. She’s practically bouncing in her seat, excitement coursing through them both, only she couldn’t contain hers. Her face is plastered to the window the whole ride out, the man driving them telling them about Jet. 

They arrive on the edge of Jets territory and that is where their driver, Spinner, stops the car. She’s a pretty happy girl who liked blowing bubbles with her gum. 

“Alright,” Spinner slides out. “Me and my team have been working with Jet since he was born. If you see anything weird, feel free to ask us, could just be Jet being Jet. He normally hangs around the edge of his territory at this time, so he’ll show up soon.”  
Kite takes a seat, willing to wait. Spinner too, leans against the vehicle. Peets, however, walks a little ways away, her face has turned serious, it’s strange to see. Her head is tilted and her posture tense. She’s looking at something in the distance, something neither Kite or Spinner can see. Neither question her until after a while, their tiger in question is in view.

“There he is… Did… Did she sense him?” Spinner frowns, Peets never taking her gaze off the tiger. Kite offers a shrug in response, simply watching as Jet stalks towards them. 

“You should come back Peets,” Kite calls, her being so far from the car is worrisome now that Jet is in the area. And of course she doesn’t listen. Jet and Peets look like they’re having a stand off before Jet bounds at her. 

Kite lets out a yell, jumping up and running over to where the tiger launches himself at his coworker. He stops all too quickly when he hears Neferpitou’s incredibly beautiful laugh. Jet is playing with her. Peets is playing with a wild tiger. Spinner is at Kite’s side moments later and she seems like she has nothing to say, her mouth agape. 

“Jet has never… done that,” Spinner says finally.

Kite starts to approach, only to find Jet stand before Peets protectively. She walks over to the tiger and shushes him, hugging him and whispering things Kite can’t hear. Peets looks over at Kite and from where he stands he can see the power in her gaze. Her eyes match that of the tiger. Prideful, thoughtful, just like the cats. 

She really did have a way with animals. An inhumane way with them. Something no one has seen before her, Neferpitou had some kind of talent.

Peets walks over and takes Kite’s hand. “C’mon, I bet you haven’t pet a tiger before!” Her smile is so wide as she leads him to the tiger.

No, Kite certainly hadn’t pet a tiger before. It feels like a scene from the kids movie How to Train Your Dragon. Peets places his hand on the tigers head and slowly removes her hand. Kite looks at the tiger, apprehensive at first, before gently starting to pet his orange and black fur. He looks at Peets, a big smile on his face, getting this close to a wild tiger is basically unheard of, let alone just meeting him. 

Jet makes the loudest purring noise Kite has ever heard a cat and Peets laughs.

“He likes you… You must have a way with animals,” she smiles, reaching out and petting Jet again. 

“Not like you,” Kite says instantly, looking at her in shock. “What did you do?”

“I don’t do anything… I suppose I’ve always had a connection to animals. Cats especially though,” she hums. “Part of why I went with this job. I could work with dangerous animals and then I knew they wouldn’t be abused by anyone else.” 

Kite smiles softly. “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“I don’t see how anyone could hurt a creature like this,” Peets murmurs before Jet nips at her legs, she pushes his head away, making a tsking noise at him. “Hey now.” She warns him and he whines before padding away.

Spinner approaches and she shakes her head. “I heard about the famous Neferpitou who could tame wild beasts,” she says. “Didn’t think it was real.”

“I’m not famous and I don’t tame them,” Peets replies curtly, standing close to Kite. 

Spinner shrugs and blows a bubble with her gum. “Well, you two are acquainted with him now. What do you say I take you two out to eat? I’ll take you to his favourite tree tonight, he’s probably going to sleep now.”

The two agree and together they head back into the city. Peets seems more wary of Spinner all of a sudden and keeps her energetic behaviour reserved for Kite, giving Spinner quick responses. When her gaze flickers to Spinner it reminds Kite of an angry cat. Ever since the connection with her and Jet, he can see it clearly. Although, he has no idea why she’s acting so passive aggressive towards Spinner, it can’t possibly be at what she said before.

They get out at a little diner and Kite watches Peets chew her bottom lip as they walk in. She glances at Kite and stops, giving him a smile before they’re seated at a table. Spinner sits next to Kite and Peets sits across at the booth. Conversation easily flows to their work, talking about Jet at first before moving on to other big cats. Peets is more than happy to talk about them, yet still remaining distant with Spinner.

“There’s a banquet this Friday, for the biologists in the area, I’m sure it’s included in your trip, but I thought I’d remind you,” Spinner adds as they finish their meals. “It’s more like people getting to show off their smarts, reputation, spouses, that sort of thing. But there is plenty of good to come out of the speeches, you learn a lot. I suggest you bring a plus one, or else people will talk… Just don’t let yourself be that person.”

“Can it be someone already going?” Kite tilts his head.

“Yeah, of course,” Spinner nods.

Kite turns to a sulking Peets, her emotions, he’s quickly learning, are very easy to read. “Guess we’re each other’s plus one.”

Her face at first is blank before she smiles. “Okay.”

They finish up and Spinner takes them back to their hotel, saying she’ll come back tonight to take them back out to Jet. 

“What’s the likelihood of you getting drunk Friday?” Peets instant relaxation once they’re back is noted. 

“Impossible,” Kite chuckles. “I don’t drink. You?”

Peets face contorts. “I don’t know if I can sit that long without it.”

“I’ll cover for you if that’s the case,” Kite promises as they walk together into his hotel room, once again she invites herself in. Kite figures she doesn’t want to be alone in hers. She kicks off her shoes and falls onto his bed. Kite doesn’t bother her as he goes and types up a small report on Jet from the little he met of him today. 

After a while however, her silence bothers him. He’s not used to her being so quiet when he could clearly tell how much is on her mind. He wouldn’t mind her silence if her thoughts didn’t feel so loud. Kite turns to look at her to find her gaze striking, piercing into him like he is one of the animals she understood… No, not like that. Her gaze is curious, thoughtful, red eyes narrowed, searching his. 

“I can’t read you,” she says. 

“And what does that mean?”

“Humans are animals too,” Peets sits up, her gaze never leaving his. “I can read a person like I can read an animal… I can’t read you.” 

Kite tilts his head a little. “What about me can you not read?”

“You emotions, your facial expressions, the little movements you make, I want to be able to read you too. I want to get to know you,” Peets looks frustrated.

“That sounds like a relationship,” Kite smiles, teasing her a little. She sends a glare in his direction in return. “And for us normal folk, that all comes in due time.”

“Then I don’t like being like the normal folk,” she whines, falling onto her back again. Her frustrated face is cute and Kite turns back to his laptop.

“It’s funny because normally I can’t ‘read’ people,” Kite says, continuing his work. “But I can read you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kite finds himself questioning her more on how she can just pick up on people’s mannerisms. He finds it fascinating and they often had a lot of time to kill. Watching Jet could be a good time, but also difficult because of Peets. Jet really likes Peets, as in, the tiger didn’t like to leave her alone. It became hard when trying to study how he behaves. Friday has arrived already, signaling a week of them being in China, and Kite hardly had enough information on their tiger.

He had plenty of information on Peets, however. She spent more time in his hotel room than her own and her personality is always bursting. She enjoyed getting information on Jet that wasn’t required but made for great observations. Kites suspicion is that Peets liked gathering the information since he always praises her for it. Kite also learned she prefers to shower in the evenings, loves olives, and is mildly frightened by hotels. Which is why she spends more time with Kite. 

Peets is on his balcony as he finishes the report for Jet inside the room. They would have to miss tonight which is unfortunate, but the banquet awaits. His phone buzzes and he picks up. 

“Spinner,” he acknowledges, having seen her caller ID. 

“Hey, I have a huge favour to ask,” Spinner says over the line. “Stick and I were really hoping to bring a friend to the banquet tonight, but she needs to be someone’s plus one because she doesn’t have a direct invite. No one in my group can take her since we’re all full, so I was hoping you would be willing to take her?”

Kite’s gaze flickers to Peets, her silvery curls whisking over her face as the breeze catches them, something tells him she won’t be happy. “Of course I can.”

“Thanks a bunch! Your taxi tonight will pick her up first! Thanks again Kite!” Spinner hangs up and Kite studies Peets for a moment. She’s relaxed, sitting on a chair, pale skin drinking in the sun. After a moment of him staring, she looks over at him, eyebrow raised. She speaks, but whatever she says he can’t hear through the glass, so he walks out to join her and tell her the news.

“Why were you staring?” Peets whines as soon as he steps out. 

“My apologies,” Kite chuckles. “I was just thinking… I have something to tell you.”

“Hm, go on,” she leans back in the chair, closing her eyes. Kite suddenly feels guilty, looking at his tiny coworker. The white of the lounge chair matches her aesthetic, and the way the sun caught her face… it makes her picturesque. She looks like a post straight from social media. 

“You’ll have to go tonight without a designated plus one. Spinner asked if I could take her friend,” Kite says softly, watching Peets closely. To his surprise, her face remains completely blank. Did she not want to go with him in the first place. 

“Okay,” she says sharply before standing up. “I have to go get ready.” Peets walks out of his room, heading to her own and Kite’s eyes are wide in response. So this is angry Neferpitou. He has seen her run through many emotions, but he hasn’t seen her angry like this. If he doesn’t do something about it soon, he feels she could become nasty. 

Kite sighs, deciding to forget it for the moment. He knew she would be upset, just not this upset. It means she’ll be the talk of the event, not having a plus one, everyone will share hushed words on how she came alone. It is one of those stupid stuck up things that Kite despises. A mindset of showing yourself off and if someone doesn’t meet the standard, they get discriminated.

These banquets can be so amazing for information, but to most people, they’re just a way to show off. 

Kite showers and puts on his suit before taking a deep breath and heading over to Peets room. He knocks gently and waits, mind unsettled. He doesn’t want her to be upset, in fact, he finds he strongly dislikes knowing she isn’t happy. After a while, he knocks again and he hears an exasperated sigh on the other side. Kite chuckles, picturing exactly what she would have looked like doing that. 

Peets opens and Kite is slightly taken aback. Her makeup is done to the nines, not that she ever needs it. After a moment of inspection, he decides he much prefers her without the extra lashes and red lips. Her hair isn’t natural either, it’s now in big curls, almost waves, that frame her face. She’s stunning, but she’s not his fun-loving Peets right now, especially with the look in her eyes. Her eyes are stony, a mixture of anger and sadness.

“I just wanted to make sure you okay,” Kite offers and she blinks. 

“I am not because I can’t get my other wing right,” she hisses, walking back into the room. Kite takes that as his invitation and he steps into her room. On the bed there’s a navy blue dress laid out, Peets rolls in a chair over to a mirror where she starts putting black liquid on her eyelid. Kite doesn’t really get it but he doesn’t say anything. 

Her room is a bit of a mess… Or maybe more than a bit. Clothes are strewn everywhere and on the bed there is a bunch of papers and books scattered. Kite moves the dress to look at them to find that she’s being doing research and notes of her own. She isn’t exactly organized about it, but he can see notes on Jet verse other tigers, a list of things Jet likes, a paper of what could be done to help tigers. His eyes catch another paper, he picks it up and reads.

‘I don’t think Kite likes when I talk so much. But I can’t tell. I don’t like that I can’t tell what he’s feeling, or thinking. I understood Spinner right away. But it’s been more than two months with Kite. I think I’m starting to pick his mannerisms up.’

Kite sits on the edge of the bed, glancing at Peets curiously. It’s just like another one of her papers scattered about, but this is about him, not the tiger. Maybe it’s wrong to read it, but he can’t help but be amused by the words. The different colours of pens tell him it was written at different times. 

‘I think he doesn’t mind me talking so much anymore. He appears to get agitated if he knows I have something on my mind and won’t say it. He always knows when I’m thinking something and won’t say it, always. It’s unnerving. Is this how other people feel when I do it to them?’

Kite looks up, Peets standing before him with narrow eyes. He doesn’t hide the fact he’s reading the paper she wrote about him. Her analyzing paper on how to understand him and how she’s frustrated by it. 

“I’m a fan of this part,” Kite holds up the paper, pointing to ‘Kite really likes coffee’ in pink pen. Peets takes the paper, but not angrily, instead she grabs a pen and sits next to him. She puts a book underneath and starts writing in orange pen. 

‘Kite hides his kindness. He is very sweet, but he can have a very stoic exterior and I think that scares people.’

“Are you doing anything with your hair?” Peets tilts her head, putting her almost full paper on him to the side, not at all caring he’s seen it. 

“Are we just going to ignore the fact you have a paper on me?” Kite returns the question.

“I keep a paper like that for lots of people, and animals,” Peets shrugs. “It helps me remember things and understand them.”

“No, I’m not doing anything with my hair,” Kite replies to her question after she’s responded to his. Peets scowls. 

“Then I am,” she stands, yanking him into the chair she was sitting in before. It faces the body length mirror and Peets stands behind him for a moment before her face falls. “You’re too tall.” 

Kite moves from the chair and sits cross-legged on the ground and watches in the mirror as her face lights up. She goes on her knees and starts sectioning his hair. She creates braids on either side of his head, the majority of his hair left out. The side sections being pulled back by multiple braids on each side. Then with the top part of his hair, she pulls it back, putting it in a messy bun, adding some of the braids ends to it while allowing others to fall. A half up, half down look. Her hands are gentle as she works, never tugging at his hair. 

“There,” she sits back when she’s finished, a content smile on her face. “Now you can’t hide your face, you always hide your face.” 

“I could say the same about you,” Kite picks up a piece of hair from Peets bangs. She looks at him for a moment before grabbing bobby pins and working some kind of magic, twists her bangs and pins them back on either side.

“Now neither of us can hide our faces,” she glances at him, offering one of her big happy smiles. There, that is his Peets. 

Kite’s phone buzzes and he stands, checking it. “Get your dress on, our ride is here.”

Kite waits outside her room and when she steps out she’s wearing her dress. The navy blue compliments her. The dress is tight on her waist, and the top part is lace, with sleeves that hung off her shoulders, exposing her neck. The skirt flares a little and cuts at her ankles, showing off little strappy heels that match the dress. Her pale skin contrasts the dress perfectly and he knows she will be a spectacle tonight.

“Do I look okay? You don’t think I’m overdressed, do you? Or underdressed?”

Kite shakes his head. “You look beautiful, Neferpitou.” 

They walk out together but when her gaze catches the taxi, her face falls. Peets slides into the front and Kite gets into the back, meeting his date for the night. The blonde in the vehicle smiles at Kite and he struggles to offer a smile back, feeling guilty for leaving Peets.

“I’m Paris, very nice to meet you, Spinner has told me so much about you!” She introduces, offering a hand. Kite shakes it and glances up at Peets, she’s definitely sulking in the front seat. 

“I’m sure you know I’m Kite then, and this is my coworker, Neferpitou,” Kite gestures to her.

“Of course! The one who tames wild animals, will you be giving a speech tonight?”

Peets practically growls in the front. “I don’t tame animals. And no, I’m just a guest.”

Paris doesn’t catch on. “I’m so sorry to take Kite away from you, but thank you for giving me the opportunity to come!”

Peets sits very still in the front and says nothing in response. Kite sighs softly, upset that she is upset again. They had done so well back in the hotel room, she had cheered up significantly getting ready. Kite looks at Paris who is giving Kite a once-over. Is she checking him out? He shakes his head and rests his elbow on the edge of the car, putting his cheek in his hand. Silence looming over the car. 

He hates it because he knows full well Peets has so much to say. His mind flickers to her notes, ‘he appears to get agitated if he knows I have something on my mind and won’t say it.’ Kite realizes it is true. All he wants is for her to speak her mind, when she gets like this she becomes closed off. He finds he doesn’t mind listening to her anymore. Kite might even enjoy it. After a moment of dwelling on Peets, he lets himself calm down and make small talk with Paris.

They get to the banquet and Kite links arms with Paris to walk in. Surprisingly Peets went off on her own, chin held high as she says her name to the man and he lets her in. Kite walks up shortly after with Paris and they get into the hall. 

It’s set up so that many fancy tables are in front of a large stage. Their names are associated with a table, Kite finds his and takes Paris to it. It’s the table with Spinner and her coworkers. To his surprise, Peets isn’t seated here. He searches the venue quickly and relaxes when he sees her perched on a chair at a fairly empty table at the moment. 

“Why isn’t she with us?” Kite asks, pulling out a chair for Paris. 

“Oh, she’s sitting with the other interns,” Spinner shrugs and Kite’s gaze snaps angrily up to hers. 

“Neferpitou is not an intern,” Kite says in a low voice. 

Spinner looks taken aback. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding but… We can’t do anything about that now.”

Kite glances at Peets then at Paris. He can’t sit with Peets without breaking the promise he made with Spinner to take Paris. Reluctantly, he sits in the chair, expecting a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Kite sits through speech after speech. Despite listening intently, his gaze constantly flickers to Peets. It bothers him that she isn’t even sitting with him since she was already so hurt that they couldn’t go together. In between speeches, she isn’t even speaking with anyone else at the table. Kite sips water, realizing he probably looks weird if he's always looking at her. He makes more of an effort to speak with his table as they eat. After another few speeches, it becomes a proper social time. There is a dance floor behind the tables that a few go to while others sit and mingle. 

Kite glances at Paris and smiles softly. “I owe you a dance, I think I’ve been a horrible date tonight.” 

“Quite the contrary,” Paris laughs lightly. “But I would love a dance.”

Kite stands and takes her to the floor, pulling her close and sweeping her into a dance. Kite could only really slow dance, other than that, he isn’t much of a dancer. 

“I am really sorry that I took Neferpitou’s spot,” Paris starts as they dance. “I didn’t realize you two were together, Spinner just said she had a date for me.”

“We aren’t together,” Kite shakes his head. “Just coworkers.”

“Right…” Paris raises an eyebrow. “I think you should dance with her.”

“What?” Kite looks at her in surprise, almost faltering in the dance. “What about you?”

“Kite, look at her,” Paris says softly and he glances to where she’s sitting. Peets has a wine glass in hand, her eyes trained on the dance floor, sitting completely alone at her table. Peets is such a social butterfly it bothers him she isn’t even putting in the effort tonight. Her eyes find his and she forces a smile in his direction. Kite looks back at Paris, his guilt doubling. “Just coworkers.” Paris muses and Kite furrows his brow.

“Yeah? What about it?” He asks the song ending. 

“Nothing.” Paris smiles. “C’mon, let’s get dessert.”

The two walk to a long table holding many little treats, Paris helps herself while Kite refrains. He isn’t much of one for sweets. He laughs lightly as Paris fills a plate completely before taking them back to their table. He talks with the group, watching Paris in amusement as she eats her plentiful amount of dessert. 

“Hey, another slow song,” Paris suddenly elbows Kite. “Go.” Paris gives a look of warning so Kite quickly stands, walking over to Peets. 

“Peets?” He says softly, she’s on her phone, looking at Instagram, a picture of a pretty woman on her screen. Her gaze flickers up. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Kite watches her face light up and she quickly takes his hand. Kite leads her to the floor, this time pulling her closer, holding her waist tightly. Her hand on his shoulder and the other holding his. She looks up at him through her lashes before quickly looking down.

“I can’t slow dance very well…” she says, sounding a little embarrassed. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Kite smiles and starts them off slow. “I can’t dance other than this.” 

Peets giggles at that. “Then that’s where I’ve got you.”

The two dance, smiling at each other. “I’m sorry you’re not having a good time,” Kite suddenly says. “And that you were put at the wrong table.” His grip on her tightens slightly. 

“That’s not your fault,” Peets shrugs a little. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t been to one of these events before.”

“Then why are you being so antisocial?” Kite presses, still annoyed with her lack of effort. Peets can most certainly get along and talk to anyone. Her face suddenly goes bright red, he can tell despite her makeup, and she avoids his gaze. “Peets?”

“That’s personal,” she manages out. Kite wants to push it, but the song ends and she breaks away quickly. “Sorry to take you from your date.” She speaks fast and walks off. Kite clenches his hands into fists in annoyance. She is so off her rocker tonight, her emotions running every which way and Kite feels like he can’t keep up. Especially since she won’t tell him what’s wrong.

Kite walks back over to his table and Paris smiles softly. “I won’t push it but… I don’t mind lending an ear,” she says as he takes his seat. He debates the topic for a moment, he doesn’t know Paris and Paris doesn’t know him or Peets. But, then again, Paris might have some insight on what the hell goes through a woman’s mind. “Walk me to the dessert table and tell me about it.”

Kite has to laugh at that but he takes her to the dessert table and ponders over what to say. “I just… Don’t understand what’s with her?” His voice laced with curiosity. Despite being frustrated with her, he is overly intrigued by her reactions. 

“Well if it isn’t obvious to you, let me think on how to put this…” Paris is picking through desserts. “I think you knew she would be upset when you had another plus one. But have you thought of why she might be upset?”

“Because she’ll be looked down upon by the others here. It makes their mistake for her being an intern so much more believable too.”

Paris snaps her gaze up to his. “That’s really what you think?”

“Of course, what other reason would she be upset?”

“You, my friend, are hopeless.” 

Kite doesn’t understand what she means. Is there really another reason Peets is upset? Kite wracks his brain for something he may have done but comes up blank. He glances at Paris who seems to be thinking. 

“You and her need to talk again tonight,” she says suddenly, turning to him with a second full dessert plate. “If you don’t go find her now, do it back at the hotel. Neferpitou and you both need it… And try to not be too blunt, that might hurt her.”

“I’ll try,” he hums, plucking a small bite-sized brownie from her plate. “I’ll talk to her back at the hotel, she needs her space right now.”

“How do you know?”

“She started getting passive aggressive and when she gets like that she likes to be alone for a little while to cool off. Peets doesn’t like getting angry with people because she thinks it’s something she can avoid.” Kite explains, eating the brownie. Paris smirks a little, the expression on her face however he doesn’t understand. 

“Just coworkers,” she tsks, heading back to the table. Kite follows, still not understanding what her phrase is supposed to mean. The group starts talking about Jet which Kite happily fills them in about the tiger and the reports he’s submitted back to his own lab. However, they start questioning Peets ‘taming’ abilities.

“She doesn’t tame animals,” Kite frowns.

“Okay but Spinner always tells us about how Jet acts like Neferpitou is another tiger, what does she do?” Stick presses.

“Peets is just like that,” Kite explains. “She has a kinda superhuman ability for it.”

“Maybe it has to do with her pheromones,” Paris suggests suddenly. 

“You believe dumb theories,” Spinner mutters after popping a gum bubble.

“Actually, that could be quite plausible,” Kite leans back in his chair in thought. “There have been minor tests if people can detect pheromones within each other, or if we even have any. No one would know what Peets pheromones are like if she does emit them, maybe they have something different that attracts animals.”

“You should do a speech on human pheromones,” Spinner teases. 

“You know, if pheromones do exist between people, they would aid in choosing a mate,” Paris muses. “Just like in animals.”

“Then why would humans go for so many partners?” Lin counters, another man from Spinner’s lab. 

“Similar pheromones would cause similar reactions,” Kite replies, his mind racing excitedly. It’s always fun to bounce theories back and forth. And so they go back and forth, speaking about human pheromones and how they might be the cause of things people do. It’s a fascinating conversation that lasts longer than most of them expect. They force themselves to break it apart so that they can go home. 

Kite looks around for Peets, realizing he left her alone that whole time. She’s absolutely nowhere to be found. He frowns and quickly calls her, looking at Paris who’s giving him an encouraging smile as his panic grows the more the phone rings. 

On what Kite thinks must be the last ring, she picks up. “Yeah?” Her voice is quiet, a little muffled. 

“Where are you?” Kite asks quickly. 

“Hotel.”

“You took a cab back?” 

“Yeah. See you later.” She hangs up and Kite slowly puts down the phone. Paris puts her arm through his. 

“It’ll be okay, just talk to her when you get back.” Paris rubs his arm a little as they walk out to the taxi. The ride is mostly silent, Paris thanking Kite for a good time and giving him a hug when she leaves. They exchange numbers, both of them enjoying the night with their scientific ramblings. Kite, however, has to see Peets now. Everything is telling him to go see her, to figure out why she’s upset. He decides he really hates knowing she’s upset, especially since he is part of the cause. 

Once at the hotel he finds he can’t go straight to her room. Instead, he goes to his own, changing into more comfortable clothes and giving himself a moment to calm down as well. He didn’t want to see her and be angry himself. Finally, he walks over to her room, knocking on the door and waiting for her response. 

Kite can hear her in the room, so he knows full well that she’s awake. After a moment she pulls the door open. Kite’s face falls when he sees her, she’s been crying. 

“Peets…” He pulls her into a hug, unsure of what else he can do.

“I’m sorry Kite,” she pushes him away after a moment, wiping at her face. Her makeup is still on, black smudged all over her eyes from the tears. “I’m just being oversensitive.” 

“Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” Kite presses and Peets looks at him for a moment, sniffling as she does, before moving to the side so he can walk in. Peets had cleaned the bed off of her papers but they now scattered a spot on the floor. However, it left room for Kite to sit without worrying about crushing them. 

Peets doesn’t say anything at first, instead, she stands awkwardly by the doorway, arms wrapped around herself. After another few moments of her silence, Kite stands again. He walks over and leads her into the bathroom.

“Let’s get the makeup off, okay?” Kite says, looking around the messy counter for something to do so. He finds a package labeled ‘makeup wipes’ and he pulls one out. Kite pats a spot on the counter after pushing products out of the way and she hops up. Kite gently starts wiping at her face, noticing the way her hands are shaking. “Something happened tonight.”

“When I was in school,” Peets has her eyes closed so Kite can work off the black. “I did some… embarrassing work. I thought I covered it up really well, but tonight the interns-” more tears slip out and she cuts herself off, clearly trying to compose herself. 

“What did they do?” Kite pauses, a slow burn building in his chest. Peets is a strong girl, whatever work she’s covering up must be extremely controversial for her to break down like this. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she whispers. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

Kite is taken aback at first. “Peets, I could never hate you.” Not now at least. Sure maybe when they first met, he found she could be a bit much. Her personality is extremely overbearing for someone more reserved like himself. But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy working with her. Or that he didn’t enjoy her company. In fact, Kite isn’t sure how he worked without her before, she made the job more enjoyable somehow. 

“But you went with Paris… And then Spinner doesn’t like me, and I’ve figured she’s said something to you by now. And I know you were trying to go on this job alone. I don’t want to give you more reasons to not like me. And because I can’t read you it makes this all so much worse,” she pulls at her hair a little with both her hands, her gaze on anything but him. 

“Neferpitou,” Kite says sternly, a little angry at half the things she suggested. “You’re an amazing person. And I am very happy you came with me on this job, I couldn’t have asked for a better colleague.” 

“Promise you don’t hate me?” Peets sniffles, looking at him with glassy eyes.

“I promise.” Kite smiles. “Now let’s get the rest of this makeup off and then you can sleep this one off.”

“I can do it,” she reaches for the wipe.

“You’re shaking still, I don’t mind,” Kite replies, going back to wiping off the layer. Her skin is red after and he can’t tell if he wasn’t gentle enough or if it’s from her crying. Afterwards, he tells her to get to bed. 

“Can you stay in the room tonight?” Peets asks quietly once she’s under the covers and Kite can see the desperation in her eyes. He’s not sure if it’s her hotel fear talking or from whatever happened between her and the interns tonight. 

“Of course,” he flicks the lights off for her. “Do you mind if I use your laptop?” 

“Go ahead,” she curls up on her side. “The password is harpy-nine.”

“Why nine?”

“Because cats have nine lives,” Peets hums, her voice already fading. Kite smiles a little at her logic and sits at the desk, flicking her laptop on.


	6. Chapter 6

Kite wakes up to music playing softly. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep here but he didn’t want to leave Peets alone after she asked. However, there’s a blanket over his shoulders now, that most definitely wasn’t there when he accidentally fell asleep on the desk. Peets must have put it on him.

He opens his eyes to see Peets bouncing around to the music. Her bedhead is the first thing that makes him smile, then it’s the way she is dancing, then it’s the fact she isn’t wearing pants, then it’s the way she’s searching for things in her mess of a room. Peets is certainly something else. 

“Good morning,” he says, sitting up straight and rolling his shoulders which are stiff and proving to start to ache. 

“Oh,” Peets turns to him, her arms falling to her sides awkwardly after being caught mid-dance move. “Good morning!” The sleep did her well, she definitely feels herself this morning. 

“What’ve you got going on,” Kite nods at the clothes around her. 

“I’m deciding what to wear,” she hums before she bursts into giggles. “Your hair!” 

“What about it?”

“It’s so messy, I’ve never seen you with messy hair!” Her smile makes him smile. 

“You shouldn’t be talking about my hair, have you seen yours?” Kite muses, standing and walking to the body mirror. His hair is indeed a mess. He hadn’t taken it out last night, the way he slept must’ve really messed with it. Peets walks over and stands in front of him, a hand on her hip as she inspects her hair. 

Kite resists the urge to touch her silvery locks and instead starts pulling out the now messy braids from his own. “I’ll head back to my room and fix it up.”

“Oh… By the way, I’m so sorry you slept here last night. You didn’t have to stay when I fell asleep.” They’re looking at each other through the mirror, Kite working at his hair. 

“It’s alright. I didn’t want to leave you.”

“But you slept so uncomfortably,” she frowns, looking over at the chair.

“Peets,” he says softly. “I don’t mind. Now I’m gonna go get ready. Get some pants on, okay?”

He watches her cheeks turn pink as he heads out and to his own room. Kite continuing to roll his aching shoulders around as he gets ready for the day. He and Peets had funny sleep schedules due to working late at night with Jet. They would go out in the evening and stay late to observe Jet. Then they would wake up late, sometimes past noon. It made for confusing meal times and they had to fill their afternoons which were generally very busy. Touring the town, seeing where Spinner works, all sorts of things. 

Kite finishes getting ready for the day and walks down to get his breakfast. The hotel was kind enough to supply Peets and him with breakfast despite their weird times for it. He grabs Peets breakfast as well and takes it up to her room. Yelling breakfast through the door so she’ll open it. The woman who opens the door is still not wearing pants and Kite raises an eyebrow.

“It’s comfortable,” she hisses in response, taking her food and inviting Kite in. Peets motions him out to her deck where they sit together on the double chairs provided. 

“Will you ever tell me what the interns did to you yesterday?” Kite asks, taking a bite of his food. Peets is quiet for a moment, playing with the idea, fork in her mouth as she does.

“Maybe. Not now,” she hums. “Besides, I don’t want to ruin a good morning… afternoon?”

“What makes it so good?” Kite muses, looking out over their view over the town. He and Peets had nothing planned for this afternoon, it feels really nice to eat relaxed for once, without worrying about having somewhere to be. 

“I dunno…” she purses her lips, looking down at her food. “It felt good. And you were there when I woke up. It was really nice of you to stay. And today is nice and sunny, and my bedhead was easy to brush out.”

Kite chuckles. “Do you miss Jet?”

“Yeah actually, missing a night really sucks.”

“I agree. But we have another two weeks. I hope we can gain more information, I feel like we’re really behind.” 

“Ah… I’m sorry. I think that’s partially my fault… How about we try a few nights where I don’t go? Jet won’t hurt you, he likes you, but he won’t get so distracted with you like he is with me.”

“Are you sure?” Kite frowns. “That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“I don’t mind, besides, it’s for the sake of the tigers, my feelings don’t matter here. I want to do well at our job too, and if it means me hanging back, it’s all good.”

“We won’t do it yet,” Kite says finally. He realizes, the idea of not having Peets with him, is slightly daunting. He loves her company, especially in the field. Even if they’re sitting in silence, to have her there feels right. He watches a bird land on Peets bare knee and his eyes widen a little. Peets hardly seems fazed as she breaks off a piece of bread and lets the bird take it from her, it flies off shortly after.

“What?” Peets narrows her eyes at him, catching him staring. 

“I’ll never get how you do it…” Kite hums. 

“Maybe the bird just likes my bare leg,” she teases, stretching one out dramatically. Kite rolls his eyes, finishing his food. 

“You know what we should do today? Clean up your room,” Kite glances at the mess inside. Peets groans dramatically, letting herself slide down her chair as she pouts. Kite chuckles and stands, holding out his hands. “Come on. Room service probably hates coming to make your bed.”

She glares up at him through narrowed eyes, the sun catching her red eyes so that they shine almost orange. After a moment she takes his hands and he pulls her up. 

“Do I have to put pants on for you?” 

Kite laughs and walks into the room. “Only when we go to work.”

Kite looks around, pondering over where to start. He decides on the papers, the ones with many lists. Kite starts to organize them as Peets plays her music and bounces around the room. She works on the clothes scattered everywhere, folding and placing them in different piles. He assumes one is wash and one is clean. 

Kite amuses himself by reading some of her lists. There’s a sheet on Spinner too, surprisingly what’s written is mostly good things. There’s stuff added to his own sheet which is starting to get very full. There’s a to-do list from Wednesday and a list on the good food in China. He finds himself curious as to what her house looks like and if there’s lists in strange places, maybe some hanging on the fridge. 

“Is your house a mess?” Kite decides to ask once the books are nicely placed on an empty shelf and her piles of lists neatly on the desk. 

“No,” she huffs. “Just the office and my room. Technically they aren’t a mess.”

“No? What’s your definition of ‘not a mess?’”

“Your standards are just high!” Peets whines. 

“Where do you keep all your lists?”

“Sticky notes all over the house. I just stick them wherever.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

The two share a look before Peets smiles innocently and puts the dirty clothes in a pile by the door before plopping on the bed. She curls up into a ball, closing her eyes.

“Your bathroom is still a mess,” Kite prompts, sitting on the bed. 

“Oh right, that’s a mess at home too,” she hums, opening her eyes to look at him. Her eyes are beautiful. Kite never feels like he can fully appreciate them.

“You’re albino, correct?” He says suddenly and her gaze turns to her white hair.

“Yeah.”

“How does it affect your health?”

Peets is quiet for a moment. “Oculocutaneous albinism, type one-a. Sometimes, or I guess, a lot of times, the sun can be a bit much and of course lots of sunscreen. But it’s fun ‘cause then I have an excuse for so many sunglasses. But overall, I’m pretty lucky and don’t suffer anything crazy with my immune system or white blood cell count as some people do. Why is your hair white? You definitely aren’t albino and you don’t dye it cause there are no roots.”

Kite chuckles. “Just a fluke in my genetics, actually.”

“I like that,” she smiles. 

“You like my genetics failing…?”

“Yeah. It makes you a little extra special.”

“I wouldn’t say so.”

She just shrugs in response. Since laying down, she had relaxed significantly. Her body language is more open than before. Her big t-shirt doing nothing to cover her legs now, however. Kite finds she’s always full of surprises. Sometimes she would walk into his room in her swimsuit and other times she gets embarrassed if her shirt rode up. Kite, quite frankly, could care less either way. He did learn however, Peets couldn’t swim, she just liked harassing Kite to come to the hot tub with her after they had been out with Jet all night. He has yet to join her, making it quite clear he’d rather be sleeping. He’s not sure if she’s ever made it to the hot tub because of her fear. Maybe he’ll go sometime just so that she can go… 

“I hope Jet got some good food yesterday,” Peets hums, looking out the balcony doors. “He’s been having a tough time hunting lately.”

“You worried for him?”

“He was half raised in captivity,” she sits up. “Hunting would have been horrible for him to try and learn. And I still don’t think he’s very good at it. Can we make note to monitor that closer? I wanna make sure he’s healthy when we leave.”

“Of course,” Kite looks over her. “Now that you’re up, I think we should clean your bathroom.” Her eyes go wide and she plops back down.

“Oh no you don’t,” Kite says darkly, grabbing her arms and trying to pull her back up, her shrill giggles are her only response. The two continue to fool around, enjoying each others company in the almost clean hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

Kite glances at Peets, her eyes are closed as wind streaks through her hair. They had been given a jeep, the ones with no doors, which always thrilled Peets. It made for easier transport since they didn’t have to rely on anyone else for rides. They couldn’t exactly take a taxi out to Jet either. They park at their normal spot and head out. 

It’s not long before the tiger finds them first. Jet rubs against Kite for a moment before taking Peets out. Sometimes Kite feared for his little coworker getting thrown around by the tiger, but she has yet to get hurt. Jet licks her for a moment before padding off. 

“He ate,” Peets smiles, standing up. 

“How can you tell?” Kite tilts his head, starting to follow the tiger. 

“I just… know?” Peets shrugs, she pauses suddenly. “Stop!” She hisses and Kite freezes, knowing the tone all too well. “Kite… Be very, very careful. There is a cobra by your feet, it’s mad.”

Kite allows himself to relax while his eyes search for the snake. He finds it mostly hidden but blocking where his next step would have fallen. It doesn’t look mad, but he trusts Peets enough with animals not to question. He doesn’t understand why the cobra doesn’t shy away from them, they normally avoided humans. Kite is cautious as he makes his way around the large snake. 

Peets waits for him to be clear before walking over to it. She squats in front of it, gently picking up the easily ten-foot snake. Kite is instantly on edge. If it’s mad why would she…?

“I’ve never gotten to work with snakes before,” her voice is soft, clearly trying not to startle to cobra. She looks somewhat awkward holding it due to its large size. After a moment, Jet appears at Kite’s side, growling at Peets and the snake. Peets gives the two of them an annoyed look. “I know what I’m doing boys.”

“You just said you’ve never gotten to work with snakes before,” Kite hisses in response, feeling extremely tense. The snake even hisses angrily as though to back up Kite.

Peets, however, shows no fear as she handles the wild cobra. Her eyes curious as she analyzes the creature. “Oh that’s why you didn’t run away,” she says suddenly, her face suddenly full of disgust.

“What’s wrong?” Kite frowns, suddenly the health of the animal put first. 

“Kite we have to take her in,” Peets struggles a little, trying to maneuver the snake to show him. “It looks like someone ran her over. She’s so close to the road… You don’t think we did it do you? Oh my gosh, Kite, we need to help her.”

On the underbelly of the snake, the gruesome wound looks kind of scabbed over. Part bleeding and parts dry. It looks painful. Kite glances at Jet.

“Sorry buddy,” he ruffles the fur on the tigers head before going over to Peets. “Let’s get to Spinner’s lab.”

Kite helps Peets carry the cobra back to their jeep before taking off. Peets is panicking. He’s never seen her quite like this, she just has word vomit, somehow coming to the conclusion that if the cobra dies it’s her fault. Kite finally places one hand over her mouth, completely stopping her talking. 

“Breathe,” he tells her, slowly removing his hand. But Peets breath is coming out in short waves, her hands shaky, the cobra lying on her lap. “How do you think she feels if you’re panicking? Can you be strong for her?” Kite says, his eyes trained on the road as they start coming back into town. 

That seems to do the trick as Peets turns almost motherly. She coos at the snake, saying little bouts of encouragement as though the cobra could understand her. However, the tense snake does relax under her gentle voice. Peets truly is the animal whisperer.

They had called Spinner in advance so the lab is open when they get there. However, as soon as the cobra is under Spinner’s care, she asks the two to leave. 

“But-” Peets begins.

“This is my lab. I call the shots. I cannot have you or Kite hovering as my employee’s work on the snake. I’m sorry Neferpitou, but I promise we’ll do everything to help the cobra.” Spinner is stern, her normal whatever attitude replaced with one of authority. Peets bites at her lip but nods in understanding. Kite goes to take her out but Spinner stops him. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Spinner asks softly, glancing at Peets.

“I got it,” Peets mutters, walking to the doors to wait. Kite turns to Spinner who’s authoritative attitude fades. 

“I know this might be a horrible time,” Spinner says as she chews on a piece of gum. “But I’ve been meaning to ask you if you’d like to go out to dinner sometime?”

“Pardon me?” Kite isn’t sure he heard correctly. 

“Like, a date,” Spinner presses and Kite looks at her in shock. 

“Spinner I live an ocean away from you,” Kite starts slowly. “Not to mention, I’m not looking for anyone right now.”

Spinner snorts. “What about Neferpitou?”

“I’m her supervisor,” Kite shakes his head, annoyed by her suddenly. Why would she ask something like that? Or imply anything about Peets.

“I don’t think you’re the kind of guy that would be bothered by a long distance relationship,” Spinner leans in a bit. “And if you don’t have eyes for Neferpitou, you must have eyes for someone.”

“Spinner, I have no interest in going on a date with you. Now go back in there and help them save that snake. Good night.” Kite turns on his heel, walking over to where Peets is studying her long fingernails, leaning against the wall by the door.

She glances up at him and her expression changes. “I can read that,” she says suddenly. 

“What?” Kite frowns as he walks outside, holding the door for her. 

“You’re angry,” Peets looks delighted, it eases his anger slightly to see the look on her face. She must be happy she could understand what he is feeling. “What happened?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Kite hums, leading her out to the vehicle. “How ‘bout we go back to the hotel and go to the hot tub, yeah?”

Peets face lights up like a light bulb. “Yes!” 

The two head back to the hotel where Peets quickly disappears into her room. Kite’s anger disapparated at some point during the drive, he suspects Peets happiness rubbed off on him a little. The woman is knocking on his door shortly after and he opens it. Peets is wearing her black bikini, flip flops on and towel in hand, excitement on her face. Kite chuckles and grabs his own towel. 

The pool is on their floor so it’s not much of a walk to the empty pool and hot tub. Peets hangs her towel on the rail and is the first one into the water. Kite watches her suck in a little as the water reaches her waist, her arms awkwardly being held up as she allows herself to get used to it. Kite pulls off his shirt, adding it to the railing before pulling up his hair into a messy bun. 

He walks into the hot tub and allows the water to come over his shoulders before Peets can get past her waist. The warm water instantly allows him to relax, the snake out of his mind. He closes his eyes for a moment, leaning back. After a while, Kite glances at Peets and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re the one who’s been wanting this,” he muses. 

“It’s hot,” she hisses in return, now sitting on the edge with only her feet in the water. 

Kite laughs. “It’s a hot tub, Peets!” 

Kite looks over her for a moment before gently grabbing her ankles and pulling her in. The action something he would never normally do, he’s surprised he even did it, why did he do it? The splash she causes makes her panic and she throws her arms around his shoulders to pull herself up, gripping him for dear life despite being on her knees in the hot tub seat. 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, suddenly feeling bad for his actions. But now she was in, beside him, holding him, skin against skin, he can feel his cheeks start to go red. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” she slowly detaches herself and moves away. The ends of her hair now wet from going half underwater, sticking to her neck. His gaze finds itself over her neck, then her collar bones, glistening with the water. “You do remember I can’t swim? I just kinda freaked out for a second is all, I’m good- Kite your face is red are you okay?”

His eyes snap up to hers and he nods slowly. “Yeah, just the heat,” he offers before forcing himself to look away. Kite hates that his mind went to that, especially after he just told Spinner about what he thought of Peets. It takes a moment before he lets himself look back at her. Her eyes are closed and she’s leaning her head back. Kite sinks into the water a little, covering his face with a hand after his gaze moves unwillingly to her chest. 

“Do you want to talk about what Spinner said now?” Peets asks. 

“No, no definitely not,” he mutters, gaze blocked by his hand.

“Fine… Then tell me a story.”

Kite removes his hand to look at her, confused by the request. Her red eyes are dark, almost brown in the hazy lighting of the room. Her gaze is on his for a moment before they trail down and then she looks at her hands under the water. 

“About what?”

“About yourself.” 

Kite ponders over it for a moment. “Would you like to know about the time I first met a really inspiring woman?”

“Yeah!” She smiles.

“Well, it was early morning, and I was reading,” Kite begins, leaning his arms on the edge of the hot tub. Peets gaze is intent on him as he continues. “And I heard someone come in. But it was so early, it wasn’t usual for someone to come in that early. So I walked down and I saw a very pretty, put together woman, throw herself onto the path of the greenhouse.”

“Kite!” Peets starts to giggle. “This is a horrible story, I already know this one.”

“You don’t know it from my point of view,” Kite counters. “So I told her the ground was dirty, and she got up so fast, she must have been very embarrassed. And then we exchanged a few words and she told me her name. Neferpitou. It’s a very nice name, it suits her. Never would I have ever guessed that the Neferpitou I gave a tour to on her first day would become such a welcomed coworker.”

Peets is watching him, her eyes kind of wide. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re still bothered by the cobra, I can see it. I don’t want you to worry so much,” Kite shrugs. “You’re so full of love for every living creature. It’s inspiring. I really am happy you were sent on this job with me.”

“Me too,” she smiles her big adorable smile and then sinks more into the water. “Thanks for coming with me tonight, I kept asking cause I’m scared to go alone.”

“Because of the hotel?”

“That. But I have a nagging fear I’ll drown since I don’t know how to swim,” Peets smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. “I know I can touch but…”

Kite glances at the pool behind them. “Then why don’t we teach you?”

Her face goes blank for a moment. “What?”

Kite climbs out of the hot tub and dives into the pool. The water is jarringly cold at first because of the temperature of the hot tub, but it only takes a moment for his body to get used to it. He resurfaces and looks at Peets who’s watching him through narrowed eyes, her arms propping her upper body up out of the hot tub. 

“It’ll be cold in there…” she says slowly.

“Come on Peets,” he swims to the shallow end and motions for her to join. “If you jump in it’s not so bad, and you can touch here. You should learn to swim, especially if the job ever takes us near water.” 

“I don’t think I can learn on a whim Kite,” she pulls herself out of the hot tub, however. “Also your hair is a mess again.”

Kite gives her a look, pulling it from the bun and letting it fall. “Now get in.” Peets sighs and jumps into the shallowest part allowing herself to go under for a moment. When she pops back up, she pushes her bangs back and looks at Kite in annoyance. 

“I don’t like this,” she says and Kite shakes his head. 

“I think swimming is a vital skill, especially with the job we have, since you never know. Just try swimming over to me so we know where you’re at.”

“I can’t touch where you’re standing, you’re taller,” Peets accuses. “It’s already up to my chest here.”

“You’ll be okay Neferpitou,” Kite urges. “Come on.”

She pulls a face before awkwardly swimming over to him. She’s stiff, unable to relax and when she gets to Kite she tries to touch the bottom but her head goes under. Kite quickly grabs under her arms to pull her back up and she throws her arms around his shoulders for the second time that night. 

“I want out now,” she says quickly. “Please.” 

Kite helps her to where she can touch and they get out together. She wraps her towel around herself and stands there for a moment, shivering a little. 

“You can swim,” Kite decides. “You just aren’t good at it.”

“Thank you for your observation,” she retorts, sliding her feet into her flip flops. At first, she seems a little angry but after a moment she cools off. “Thank you for forcing me out of my comfort zone… Maybe we can try again later.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Kite promises. “But you’re going to learn to properly swim.” 

She looks over him for a moment before throwing her arms around his shoulders for the third time. Kite hugs back, unsure of why she is hugging him. “Thank you,” she mutters, pulling away after a moment. 

“For what?”

“No one else has ever put in the time for me like this… It means a lot, even if I don’t like swimming,” she’s looking down at her feet. “So just… Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re very welcome, but now your lips are turning blue, let’s get back to our rooms,” Kite takes her back, somewhere inside questioning why any of tonight happened, the other part of him happy it did. The time he spent with Peets made him happy. She has been unknowingly pushing him out of his own comfort zone. She made him do things he wouldn't normally do for anyone else.

Peets stops outside her room door and Kite waits for her to go in. “I… I know I keep asking, but I’d say Spinner is pretty easy to read… She asked you out, didn’t she?”

Kite looks over her, she isn’t looking at him. He sighs. “She did.”

“And what did you say?”

“What would happen if I said yes?”

Peets is quiet for a moment. “I’d be happy for you… And I’d help you pick an outfit in your lacking wardrobe for your first date. And then I’d ask, why Spinner? She lives way too far and you may not seem it, but you’d be so worried in a long distance relationship because you care too much for others and would always want to see her and make sure she’s okay.”

“I said no.”

“Good. Now, I’m freezing, so goodnight Kite,” she smiles softly and then disappears into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

The cobra didn’t make it. It had been run over earlier in the day and they had gotten to it too late. Peets, upon hearing the information, surprisingly didn’t cry. Instead she became very quiet. Kite watches her sit on his bed, curled up on herself as she scrolls through his phone. Yes, his. When did she even grab that? 

“Peets, what are you doing?” 

“Making you an Instagram to cure my depression,” she replies, her voice a little muffled since she has her chin on her knees. 

“What? No, I don’t want an Instagram,” Kite frowns. 

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes and Kite softens. He can always delete it later… Kite walks over and sits next to her. 

“You can’t make an Instagram for me without my help,” Kite hums, looking at the phone where her fingers type in his first and last name in the username option. After it checks out, she has a blank Instagram page for him.

She types in a username to the search and the account that pops up is her own. She follows herself before she goes to who she is following, making him follow a bunch of accounts. Most of them are animal based, National Geographic, Discovery, BBC Earth. He decides to let her do her thing before she goes back to his profile. 

Peets gaze flickers to him and she narrows her eyes in thought. Then she holds the phone up, taking his picture. Kite glares at her in annoyance and she takes it anyways, making it his profile picture. 

“That’s a horrible photo Peets.” Kite huffs and she smiles a little. 

“No, it’s really not… Though you could have looked happier,” she grabs her phone and Kite watches her send a photo of herself and him to his phone. It’s a selfie of them on the balcony of his room, he’s not looking at the camera, instead looking out as he leans over the balcony ledge. Peets is smiling at the camera in the foreground. She looks stunning. 

Kite watches her post it, tagging herself and adding the caption. ‘China has never been better.’ It goes up and his profile suddenly doesn’t look so bare anymore. She hands him his phone. 

“There, created,” Pitou smiles. Kite curiously goes to her profile, wondering about what hers looks like. She has quite the following, and Kite can instantly gauge why. Her feed is stunning, the photos flowed in a perfect aesthetic of pastels and whites. And Peets herself? Well she’s stunning, it’s no wonder people want to follow her.

“Are you some kind of Instagram model?” Kite asks curiously, tapping on a picture of her from what he assumes is before they were working together. 

Peets has her makeup done to the point she looks like a perfect doll. The picture has a funny pattern falling over her skin, maybe window blinds? And a soft rainbow dancing over her cheek. She’s so beautiful… 

“No… I just like having an aesthetic feed.” Peets hums in response. Her most recent photos surprise him however. He’s in them. They’re photos he didn’t know she had taken, similar to the one she just posted on his account. They all have Peets in them too, but he isn’t sure why he’s on her account. Kite can’t help but be a little upset, he really hated his photo taken.

One picture is her in the full body mirror, sitting on the ground, poised perfectly, Kite is standing behind her, looking awkward next to her obvious beauty. There’s a picture of him at his desk, Peets taking a selfie of the scene. But she made it work.

“Why so many of me?” Kite frowns.

“My followers love you, they’ve wanted your Instagram for forever. Now I can tag you in our next one.” Peets smiles widely, her mood lifted from the cobra. “I’ll help you with your feed though, okay? Then we can match.”

“Can I at least be aware of when the photo is being taken this time?” Kite sighs.

“Yeah… We can post a cute mirror selfie next for you!” Peets brain is whirring and he can’t help but smile at her thoughtful face. “I’ll have to choose your outfit though… Can we do it now?”

“I guess…” Kite watches as she goes right to his clothes, pulling pieces out, making a mess. She pulls out some pieces, running to her room for a second and coming back with a woman’s fedora and jewelry pieces. Kite isn’t entirely sure what she’s got skewed up in her mind, but he’s not sure he’s going to like it.

She makes him put on a grey turtleneck and black jeans, paired with his short black boots. Peets plops the fedora on his head and smirks. 

“You’re the perfect androgynous model… Now,” she drapes the blazer from his suit over his shoulders and smiles at her handywork. Kite definitely is surprised at what she manages with the little clothes he has here. “Some sunglasses, some rings, and you’re perfect… Not that you aren’t already… I mean- wait here,” she runs from the room again. 

Kite looks in the mirror. The girl certainly knew how to dress. If she didn’t end up working with animals, he wonders if she’d be working on something to do with this creative side to her. Maybe that’s why she’s so messy, they tend to associate a creative brain with a messy person. She comes back in and reaches up, sliding a pair of sunglasses gently onto his face. 

“Anyone can see you’re hot, but now you’ll get all heads turning,” she says more to herself then her cheeks go bright red, he can see the blush despite the sunglasses. “I mean- I don’t think you’re hot. Wait- No. That’s not what I mean. I think you’re hot. Wait- Fuck.”

Kite smiles a little at her as she pulls up some of the jewelry she brought to hide her red face. She pulls up his left hand and slides a silver ring onto his ring finger. 

“Keep that,” she smiles a little. “It’s too big on me anyway.”

“Are you done?” Kite asks, not that he minded too much, knowing this is taking her mind off the snake. 

“Yeah… But this is too good for a mirror selfie, let’s go!” She forces him with her outside. Peets is quite insistent on photos despite Kite trying to convince her against it.

“I’m not very photogenic,” Kite attempts as Peets pushes his shoulders against a cream coloured wall and gives him a dark look.

“Shut up. Now stay,” she backs up and looks over him. “Put a foot up on the wall, and put one hand on your neck… No wait, one hand in your pocket and the other pulling down the sunglasses.”

Kite pulls a face but Peets sharp gaze tells him to do it. She pulls out her phone and takes a few photos, sitting on the ground for some. Kite has no idea what she’s doing but he grows rather irritated. Having his photo taken made him feel so awkward. Finally he casts her a dark look and she squeals in response. 

“That’s it!” She smiles and clambers up, running over and showing him the photo. It’s probably the best photo that has been taken of him, despite the look he’s giving the camera. In fact, she really made his annoyed face work. It suited the photo.

“Can we go back now?” Kite presses, deciding it’s a great thing he never went into something like modelling… Not that the occasion ever arose. Peets pouts a little but nods. “Sorry… This really isn’t my thing.”

“I know… I’m sorry,” Peets says and he watches her delete the photos, he moves to protest but she speaks up again. “I shouldn’t have done it, I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t say the photos were bad, get those out of your recently deleted,” Kite scolds. “And don’t be sorry. We can try it again sometime… I teach you to swim, you teach me social media. Alright?” Kite has no idea why he’s making the promise, but the look on her face when she deleted the photos is something he doesn’t want to see again. Besides, he guesses this isn’t all that bad. Just a little annoying… And pushes him way out of his comfort zone. But it certainly forces him to not be working, which is what he generally filled his time with. 

“You’re mad at me,” Peets states, she’s a step ahead of him, avoiding his gaze. 

“I’m not mad Peets,” he promises. “I just… don’t like photos.”

“What? Why not?” Peets pops her head up, looking at him curiously.

He purses his lips. “I just don’t look good in them.”

The looks Peets gives him almost makes him shy away. “You’re so smart… But you’re so unbelievably stupid.” She says, walking back to the hotel. 

Kite isn’t sure entirely what she means but he catches up to her and they walk back to his room. Kite falls onto the bed and Peets jumps onto it shortly after. 

“We’re gonna edit it now,” she hums. “Oh also, tonight you should see Jet alone. You really have to get proper data in.”

“Are you sure?” Kite instantly sits up to look at her. He doesn’t want to go alone, despite knowing he should. She’s playing around with the lights and darks of his photograph while she nods while murmuring a yes, focused on what she’s doing. She hands him the phone when she’s done, smiling a little. Kite looks at the photo but when he looks back up, Peets looks crestfallen. 

“Peets?” He frowns, leaning towards her. “What’s wrong?”

“The cobra…” She hugs herself. “We were too late.”

“You can’t blame that on yourself,” he pulls her into a hug where she takes a few deep breaths and then pulls away.

“You’re right,” she closes her eyes and then looks back at him. “I’m fine. Let’s replace your first post now.”

She helps him post, shows him a little about the app before it’s time for him to head out. Peets sits on his bed while he hovers by the door to leave.

“What?” She looks up after he hadn’t left for a moment.

“You’re sure about not coming?” He presses. He wants her to come. He really wants her to come. Why? He has no idea. 

“Go Kite,” Peets shakes her head. “I wanna hear all about him when you come back.” Kite clenches his hand into a fist before forcing himself out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting is optional but I'd love to know your feelings after this one. ;)

Kite has been seeing Jet alone for over a week now. They only had four nights left with the tiger. Kite got the needed information much more easily when Peets wasn’t there… But that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Neither did Jet, he could tell the tiger searched for her every time Kite came. Peets didn’t mind, well, she did, but she put on the show that she didn’t. She is only doing it for the sake of the tigers, otherwise, she would most definitely be out with Jet.

He gets back from his night with Jet and walks into his hotel room. Peets is there, as always, waiting. The TV is playing something Peets isn’t entirely paying attention to as she types on Kite’s laptop. 

Kite slides up beside her. “What’re you up to?” 

“Something…” she’s focused enough that she can’t answer so Kite takes a moment to make sense of the screen. A document. Neatly organized by dates and titles, logging Kite’s findings on Jet. All his written notes being typed up.

“Why are you doing this?” Kite shuts his laptop and she hisses in annoyance.

“I have to do something.”

“No, you don’t. Now c’mon, it’s time to swim,” Kite puts the laptop on his desk and motions for Peets to go get ready.

“Not tonight…” She shakes her head, gaze cast outside. Kite has noticed she’s been getting snappy and irritable, he believes she’s pent up. He doesn’t blame her considering he knows the hotel makes her anxious. And now she has to spend that much more time alone. Kite genuinely feels bad.

“What’s up?” Kite sits on the bed again and her gaze is slow to turn to him.

“I miss you,” she spurts out and Kite doesn’t understand it at all. He hasn’t gone anywhere? “When you go to see Jet… I miss you.”

“I miss your company too,” he says slowly in response. “But tomorrow night you’re joining me again. These last few nights we don’t have to focus on data alright? We just can focus on being with Jet.”

Peets smiles at that. “Good… I miss him too.” She lays back on the bed and sighs a little. “I don’t want to leave China.”

“Why not?” Kite prompts, laying beside her and changing the TV to the only English thing he can find. It’s some home building show, but at least they can understand it. 

“I like it here… I get to spend my time with you.”

“What?” He chuckles lightly. 

“I… I don’t really have any friends,” she hesitates, her eyes focused on the TV. “You’re a good friend. You’re a good person. I enjoy our time together, and when we go back home… That’s all going to change. You’re going to forget about the time we had together, Meruem will be my supervisor again, we won’t see each other much at work, and it’ll be like these three weeks never really happened. Just a quick trip on the job.”

“Neferpitou, there is no way I could ever forget this,” Kite frowns. “And don’t worry, we’ll make time to see each other.”

Peets eyes find his, they’re calculating, unsure, worried. “Promise?”

“I promise, Peets.”

After that they lapse into silence, both of them watching the TV until at some point, they fall asleep.

***

Kite has never woken up with someone like this. Tangled in them, holding them to him? He takes a moment to try to process how exactly they ended up together. They hadn’t fallen asleep in the same bed before, and only once in the same room. Neither of them had blankets on them, laying on top of the comforter, and Kite can feel how cold Peets is. 

Did she get closer because she was cold? That would make sense. But why was Kite holding her so close, so that her legs entangled with his and her face basically pressed to his chest. He starts to gently, and awkwardly, work himself away from her.

But that, of course, doesn’t work, why would it when her only source of warmth was moving. A shudder courses through her and Kite flinches, feeling bad. 

“Kite!” Her cold hands suddenly press against his chest, he can feel their lack of heat through his shirt. She pushes herself away aggressively, quickly rolling out of the bed. She pops up after briefly landing on the ground and Kite notices her bright red cheeks. The light from the balcony window illuminates her silhouette and he tilts his head, watching her wrap her arms around herself as she shivers a little. He rolls onto his back as Peets starts to profusely apologize, placing an arm over his eyes.

“It’s okay,” he interrupts and she falls silent. After a moment he raises his arm a little to look at her. Peets is making herself small, curling in on herself, clearly cold. Her bedhead is there like always, but her eyes are trained on him, focused. He can’t quite tell the emotions flowing through them, despite her face being red, she didn’t seem that embarrassed anymore. 

He looks at her expectantly and she opens her mouth to say something and then shuts it again. She does it a few times before Kite feels bad and pulls back the blankets.

“Come on, you’re freezing,” he urges and she quickly disappears under the comforter. Kite smiles, propping himself up on an arm and looking at her face which was the only thing not covered by the blanket. She looks up at him after a moment. 

“You were warmer than this,” she comments and he shakes his head. 

“So do you want me to go get breakfast or do you want me to stay?”

“Hmm… Stay,” she says but her stomach growls and she smiles sheepishly. 

“Breakfast it is, I’ll be right back,” Kite stands and heads out. As soon as the door shuts his composure melts at the realization of it all. There is no way he can ever let that happen again. He is her supervisor. He is her supervisor. He is her supervisor. He repeats the phrase over and over as he gets their breakfasts.

Does a supervisor know what their coworkers like for breakfast? Does a supervisor know what their favourite colour is? Or candy? Does a supervisor know how to gauge their emotions? Does a supervisor notice when they’re faking a smile? Does a supervisor teach them to swim?

How could he have let himself get carried away?

They shouldn’t be spending every waking hour in each others company or sleeping hours for that matter. But how could he leave Peets now? He loves seeing her get happy about wearing her favourite colour, or being given her favourite candy. He likes to know when she’s upset. Hell, Kite even enjoys teaching her to swim, the pride on her face when she did something right. Kite enjoys her company. 

How could he not have grown close to her? Neferpitou is a craving, if you’re without her for too long you need her again. An addiction. Sweet and savoury, every moment with her left him wanting more.

That sounds horrible. 

He grabs the food and composes himself once again. He can’t think like that. Peets is a friend, a coworker. Nothing more than that. 

Peets is still wrapped up in covers when he walks back in holding a tray for their food. His coffee, her orange juice, and a mixture of food to share. She murmurs something he can’t hear and he sets the tray on the desk. When he looks back her eyes and practically sparkling, looking at him playfully.

“You look like a cat,” Kite chuckles.

“Oh yeah? Y’know what cats do?” She moves from under the covers, crawling to the end of the bed.

“What?”

“Stalk their prey,” she smirks devilishly. “And pounce,” she hops off the end of the bed, quickly picking up the warm coffee mug and taking a big swig. 

“I’m still gonna drink it,” Kite says, amusement laced in his voice.

“You can’t.”

“Why?”

She drags her tongue along the side of the cup. “I licked it.”

Kite can’t contain his laughter at her antics and she plops onto the desk chair, picking out only the red grapes from the mix of fruits he had put on the tray. Kite watches her and he smiles a little… No, there’s no way he could stop this. Peets is a whole something he’s never experienced before and he loves every moment of it.

“I didn’t know you wanted coffee today,” Kite muses, picking the mug she set down up anyway and sipping from it. She watches him sip it with an accusatory glare, nail tapping against the desk.

“I licked that,” Peets says after he doesn’t put the mug down. “Licking something means you claim it.”

“I got you your orange juice. Drink that, we can get more coffee later,” he picks up a soft bun from the tray and leans against the desk.

“So protective of your coffee,” she tsks, starting to eat the blueberries. Peets really enjoyed her fruits and whenever they were mixed she had the strangest habit of only eating one kind until it was all gone. Then she would start the next one. A little quirk about her the Kite enjoys. 

“I need it. Coffee is important,” Kite looks down at her where she pauses in picking out fruits. Her gaze is fixated on her orange juice, the gears in her brain clearly turning. Kite isn’t exactly sure on what. “What’s up?”

Peets hesitantly rips her gaze away from the juice and looks at Kite. “Just lost in thought?”

“About what?”

“None of your business,” she winks and goes back to eating the fruits. Kite shakes his head and walks off to grab a hairbrush. He takes it back to Peets and she glares at him. After some bickering, she agrees to brush her hair but only with her own brush in her room. 

“Let’s go for a walk after you brush your hair,” Kite says, noticing how beautiful it looks outside. “It’ll be good.”

“Alright,” Peets works on her hair in her mirror. “But only if I can take a selfie of us when we’re out.”

Kite smiles a little, watching her. “Fine.”

The two head out together, going into the downtown. They hadn’t explored the town too much themselves, Spinner had taken them around before. The thought of Spinner makes his mouth taste sour. Sure, she asked him out, that’s whatever. But the fact she brought up Peets in the context has been driving him insane.

Especially since this mornings occurrence. Peets is talking on and on beside him and as much as he’d love to listen, his mind is a turmoil on his feelings for the little woman. 

Sure they had known each other for two months before this trip, but this trip made him realize so much about her. Sure, she has always been beautiful, cute, enticing. She had a way to ensnare someone in her personality. But on this trip… What has Neferpitou done to him?

“-so I was all like, badass and then they left me alone.” Peets smiles up at him but it fades quickly. “Is something wrong?”

He looks down at her. “No. Of course not.”

“I’m starting to get to read you Kite,” she smiles triumphantly. “I don’t think you can lie to me anymore. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I’m thinking ab-” Kite’s eyes catch the news channel from a TV in a shop. A few people have already gathered around, speaking quickly in mandarin. On the screen is Jet. Jet in town. He looks feral, growling at people running to escape him. 

“That’s the town square…” Peets whispers beside him. 

“He’s looking for you”

“He’s looking for me.” 

They share a look as they spoke the phrase at the same time and Peets is off. Her heels are kicked off somewhere along the way, Kite ignoring them as he runs behind her. Peets easily darts through people, her tiny frame making a path for Kite to follow. There’s a while yet before the square but Peets never stops or falters. She just runs and Kite follows. 

His breath coming out in short little pants, both from the exertion and the anxiety. The tiger wouldn’t last long… They have to get there before the authorities do. They have to…

Peets is ahead of him due to her recklessness. She crosses streets, causing cars to halt to stops. It feels right out of an action movie. Kite starts to hear screams and he knows they’re close. They arrive in the square, Jet a cornered animal in the middle. Growling at everything and everyone. But his head snaps up as soon as Peets enters. 

Kite isn’t too sure what happens next, it all goes so fast. 

The authorities are there.

Peets screams Jet’s name, never stopping her run.

Multiple gunshots go off. 

And then the two are on the ground. Peets kneeling next to their big tiger, hands hovering over what Kite already knows. Kill shots.

He didn’t think anything could get worse. 

Kite is the first one to Jet and Peets. Her hands are shaking, hovering over the bullet wounds. She’s whispering no over and over and over before Kite kneels next to her, swallowing his own feelings, knowing he’s going to have to be her pillar. 

The scream that escapes her breaks his heart and possibly the heart of everyone around. It’s horrible. It’s the most pain he’s ever heard someone else be in. Tears stream down her face and then her face grows stony, head snapping around to the authorities. 

“Peets,” Kite says warningly. She moves to get up but before Kite can restrain her or before she can even take a step, she falls.

Kite catches her body quickly and his hand touches something sticky, warm. His heart falls. So it could get worse.

Neferpitou was hit too.


	10. Chapter 10

Kite sends in the last report along with all the details of the situation. His fingers anxiously tapping at his laptop that Spinner had brought to the hospital for him. Peets had been rushed to the hospital and they removed the bullet quickly enough, but they wouldn’t let him see her yet. Spinner came and had to calm him down so the nurses wouldn’t kick him out completely. She had someone pick up some things from their hotel rooms while he waited, clothes for them both, his laptop, and some other little things.

Kite had already shakily called his office back home, having to explain to their boss what had happened, saying he will email details. Kite felt so useless in this moment. Jet is dead. Peets is injured. Kite is just here… Reporting back to the office like the stellar employee he is. It feels wrong, like he should be with Peets. 

Finally a nurse walks over and gives him a small smile. “You can come see her now.”

Kite collects his things quickly and is led to her room. Peets is laying perfectly on the bed, IV in her left arm, hair falling back onto the pillow around her so that her face is perfectly in view. He’s not sure if she’s sleeping or not, so he’s quiet as he puts all their things down. 

When he looks back, her eyes are on him. It’s somewhat eerie but considering how many times he’s turned to find her staring, he’s used to it. The gaze that pierces through him, the one that looks like she knows everything about him just from looking.

“How do you feel?” Kite asks softly. 

“Like I was shot,” she deadpans, gaze sliding away from him. Hearing her voice helps him relax. Neferpitou is okay. She’s hurt… But she’s gonna be okay. Of course she is, she’s his Peets. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches as a few tears slide over her cheeks.

“Are you hurting? Do I need to ask them to get you more painkillers?”

“Meds can’t heal Jet,” she whispers, wiping at her face. Kite squeezes her hand a little and she looks at him. “If I had gotten there sooner…”

“Neferpitou,” he says darkly. “This was not your fault. And if you try to blame it on yourself again I will not be happy. Understood?”

She takes a couple deep breaths and nods. “I guess, we get to stay in China longer?”

Kite laughs lightly. “Can I get you anything?”

“No… I think I just want to sleep,” Peets says softly. “Are you gonna go back to the hotel?”

“Not unless you want me to stay,” Kite replies, standing up. 

“Stay,” she says quickly and Kite represses his sigh of relief. He didn’t want to leave her. He takes a seat on the chair in the room and she watches. “Isn’t that gonna be uncomfortable?”

“It’s alright Peets,” Kite nods at her, mind relaxing at how normal she seems, despite everything happened. He moves to make himself comfortable but Peets sits up, pain written all over her face when she does. “What are you doing!?” 

“You can’t sleep there. You’ve already fallen asleep at my desk and I felt bad,” she whines a little. “We can switch places.”

Kite gives her a look. “You were just shot Neferpitou.”

She sighs exasperatedly. “Come here at least?”

Kite watches her try to move to make space but her face is so contorted with pain he feels guilty. He walks over and wraps his arms under her legs and back, gently pulling her to one side. She lets out a small noise of pain but overall seems okay after a few breaths.

Kite knows it’s wrong. He knows very well that what he’s doing he shouldn’t be. It’s wrong for being her friend, it’s wrong for being her supervisor. But it doesn’t change the fact he slides into the space beside her. It doesn’t change that, when she curls into him, he wraps his arms around her. If this is so wrong, why does it feel so right?

The woman in his arms is quick to fall asleep, but he takes quite some time before he can too. He allows his mind to wander to things back home. Like how he misses Gon and Killua, and his pets. He misses his house, full of plants. Kite never really got homesick, but what he felt now he assumed is what homesickness was. Everything on this trip ended so poorly, he misses the happiness that found him and his work at home. But now two animals were dead, Spinner was declined any chance with him, and Neferpitou was shot. What a wild time.

Then again, the trip hasn’t been all bad. The trip has actually been really good. Even besides everything with Peets, he loved China. When Spinner took them out, he loved the atmosphere. The trip allowed him to meet Paris, who he had been emailing back and forth about work. She had the most interesting take on certain topics and Kite thoroughly enjoyed discussing them. But overall, the trip of course allowed him to get to know Neferpitou. He couldn’t have asked for more. 

***

Kite opens his eyes and squints, the room being blinding as it’s white and the light from the window reflects around it. Neferpitou is still tucked within his arms. However, Spinner is standing in the room. She must’ve come to check up on them.

“I thought you didn’t have feelings for Neferpitou,” her voice is laced with poison. Kite narrows his eyes, subconsciously holding Peets tighter. “What would happen if I told everyone that you are fraternizing with her? You’re her supervisor, aren’t you?”

Kite allows the words to sink in for a moment before the air of sleep washes from him completely. Is she really threatening him because she’s jealous? He opens his mouth, ready to respond, but unsure what to say. He wasn’t about to be pushed around by Spinner but he didn’t want to fight fire with fire and be rude back. Suddenly Spinner jumps a little, a wave of fear washing over her face, he realizes her eyes are on Peets.

“I didn’t take you for a bitch,” Peets voice is venom in response. “But I guess you’ve mastered the art of being two-faced.” She pushes herself up, eyes swirling with that cat like gaze. They’re so intense, piercing through Spinner, she looks like the predator and Spinner is her prey. 

“You know he’ll be shamed for what you two are doing,” Spinner tries to catch herself, trying to hide her fear. But even Kite thinks he’d be scared under those eyes. Peets held so much in her eyes, a look from her could tell you everything you needed to know. And this one was terrifying. “And look at you, you’re a freak. What you do to animals isn’t natural. At least if Kite was with someone else they’d be more sophisticated.”

“Are you talking about yourself? Saying you’re more sophisticated? Because all I see is a whiny,” Peets slides out of the bed, walking around it like she’s stalking Spinner. “Jealous, woman, who thinks she can always get what she wants.” Peets ends right in Spinner’s face. Kite is genuinely worried for his small companion, in shock she could even do that. This must be hurting her.

Spinner holds her ground, her bold attitude not letting her back out. Kite stands but the look Peets shoots him, he knows to stay out of it. Spinner stares down at Peets, trying to find the words to reply with. 

“Fine,” Spinner spits out. “I’m not the one you have to answer to when you two are caught together.”

Peets smiles, it’s a terrifying smile. “Glad we got that out of the way, because you certainly made it seem like we were supposed to answer to a shitty woman like you! Ba bye now!”

Spinner stays for a moment but when Peets makes a shooing motion with her hand, Spinner storms from the room. As soon as the door shuts Peets hunches over, Kite quickly puts an arm around her for support. All the pain she was hiding floods into her face. 

“I could have talked to her myself,” Kite says softly, picking her up bridal style as gently as he can, placing her back on the bed, fixing up the IV chord so it didn’t tangle around her. Peets’ face is scrunched up in pain but after a moment, her face relaxes and her eyes find his.

“You could have and I don’t like getting angry at people, but I think she deserved it,” Peets clenches her hands into fists. “Besides, no one should ever try you like that.”

“You know,” Kite looks down at her. “That was kind of hot.”

Her face burns red and she sinks down into the pillow a little, looking away. Kite smiles at her but when she looks at him again she seems quite serious.

“We’re defending something that technically isn’t even a thing,” she says and the realization dawns on him. Technically, no, they are not a thing. “You haven’t even kissed me.”

Kite can feel a blush creep onto his cheeks and he hesitates in a response. “I don’t… want to rush anything.”

“What? No. I mean like, Spinner is going off for nothing… Wait, do you want to kiss me?” Peets eyes go wide, looking up at him, her own cheeks starting to dust pink. Kite blinks at his misinterpretation and opens his mouth to respond, how does he even respond to that?

Has he ever wanted to kiss her? Does he want to kiss her now? 

“Don’t… Don’t answer that,” Peets says and looks away. “If such a time comes, it comes.” She’s fiddling with the edge of her hospital gown. “Could you go get me breakfast? So that I don’t have to eat hospital food.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Kite nods, heading out of the room. He walks down and gets in line to buy breakfast and his mind takes off. Does Peets want him to kiss her? Does he really like Peets like that? Then again, there is no other person he would willingly sleep in the same bed with. Or no other person he would take so much time for. Or say certain things to… He just called her hot, what in the world is he doing?

He orders their food and waits, hands shoved in his pockets as he tries to keep himself from pacing. He’s never come across anyone he’s considered in a romantic way.

Kite grew up alone, focusing all his time on plants and animals. Part of that reason would be his major distrust in people after realizing his mother and father left him to fend for himself. He had no family to give time to, or to teach him how to make friends. So, although he met and was practically raised by Gon’s father, Ging, he has been much more reserved and reluctant to make friends. Ging, and now Gon and Killua, were maybe the closest he’s ever been to anyone. He’s had some friends here and there, and now his coworkers were fairly close, but overall, he has never been the most social. Not that he minded, to him it is just… How things worked.

But now, there’s Peets. He had never even really thought of liking anyone romantically. But Neferpitou… What else could describe the feeling? These definitely aren’t the feelings he’s had around any other friend. Or woman… 

Peets is beautiful. Not just her appearance, but her personality too. He never wants to let her go… Yes. Yes he does want to kiss her. 

His food order is aggressively called out and he awkwardly goes to grab it, realizing he must have been standing there dazed for a while. He heads back to Peets, letting himself accept that she isn’t just a friend. She’s something a lot more than that.


	11. Chapter 11

Peets getting discharged was very exciting for her. She had been getting extremely pent up, snapping at anyone who basically talked to her, save for Kite. He knows she is just stressed and everytime she got angry at someone she’s regret it and feel really bad. Peets temper amused him, she hated to get angry at people, but one would describe her temper as running quite short. 

Peets walking is considerably slow but she refused any sort of aid. She kept saying she wanted to do it on her own. Kite didn’t mind slowing his pace for her. Their biggest issue was getting Peets on a plane back home. This is one of the longest possible flights she could be on, and if she happened to need medical attention, they could be in trouble.

Kite had spoken with a few people on the issue already and the hospital said she should be strong enough by the end of the week to do the plane ride back. One extra week in China, paid for by their work but neither of them working. Kite isn’t quite sure how they will fill the time, but with Peets, it feels anything is possible. 

“Hey,” he starts as he walks alongside her, back into their familiar hotel. They take the elevator for once since there is no way Peets can do stairs. “Should we not call and tell your parents about this?” He asks as he presses the button to their floor.

Peets gets eerily silent and when Kite glances at her he realizes he must of struck something. He instantly regrets the question, he had no right to ask. 

“I don’t have any family,” she says really softly and Kites eyes widen. She’s like him. But it seems like a much touchier subject for her than it is for him.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Kite offers, holding the elevator door for her as she makes her slow way out, going to their rooms.

“I don’t mind… If you’re willing to listen,” Peets says once they make it to their hotel rooms. “Yours or mine.”

“Wherever you feel most comfortable to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, I’m always willing to listen,” Kite replies and she gestures to his room.

They walk in and Kite helps her into his bed. Another thing that was suggested is that she’s never left alone for too long. Simple things like getting into bed would be excruciatingly painful for her for the next while considering a hole was just ripped into her midsection. She could get out of bed most days, but she could never find the strength to get her back in. The beds were just too high for her to manage. Kite or the nurses would always be there to help, but now it was just the two of them. 

He didn’t mind. 

“I um,” she fiddles with a piece of her hair. “I woke up one day, in a makeshift hospital. I didn’t know how I got there, or where I was… Or who I was.” 

Kite hesitates before sliding over to sit beside her. 

“I got up and on the end of my bed, where the little written thing was, I had been claimed a Jane Doe. I was maybe… ten? I got out of the bed and wandered around, I was in so much pain but I was just… confused. A nurse found me, explained wherever I had lived got caught in a war zone. Some kind of confidential military thing called the Chimera project. That’s all I was told… I still have no memories from before waking up there. All I remember was no one ever claiming me as their child. The only files that were ever found were ones that had a mugshot of me with my first name, Neferpitou, and the day I was born. The military sent me off to an orphanage and I lived as normal a life as I could.”

Kite watches her despite her not looking at him. “Neferpitou…” He frowns. 

“Don’t say anything about it please? I just live my life as it is. I don’t like bringing it up… I don’t know why I’m telling you…” She laughs nervously.

“I’m an orphan too,” Kite says gently and her gaze snaps to him. 

“You are?”

“I am.”

They sit in silence for a while, Peets and him both processing the new information they gave each other. 

“Do you ever wonder if your parents think about you? Or… Or that maybe you deserve to never be loved?”

“You deserve to be loved,” Kite fumbles out all too quickly. “Always. Everyone deserves love. And, I am just…” Kite ponders over the right words. “Angry. I’ll never get to know where I came from. But, I also worked hard to get where I am. Just as all orphans do. And I’m proud of who I became without parents.”

“Did you ever find a family?”

“When I was in my early teenage years, I was helping strays around my area, dogs, cats, any animal really. A man named Ging found me, said it ‘sounds like fun.’ He became somewhat of a father figure. He’s the closest thing I have to family, well, now I know two boys. One is Ging’s son. They’re really close to me as well.”

Peets nods slowly and purses her lips. “I hope I can find my family one day.”

“You will,” Kite promises, instantly saddened at the thought of her not having one. Neferpitou deserved a family, she deserved friends… Peets deserves to be loved, so why is it he gets the feeling she hasn’t felt that love before?

She falls asleep soon after their conversation and he smiles a little. He can’t lie to himself and say it isn’t frustrating that her energy is practically always on low now. She would tire way too quickly for them to really do too much. But the issue for him is that she was unable to truly get excitable or hyper due to her constant exhaustion. He knows it will get better, and he doesn’t mind taking care of her, but he misses her bubbliness. 

He reaches over, brushing her bangs to the side. Kite isn’t sure what to do with his newfound emotions, or how to tell her, or even how to kiss her. Kite thinks about it for a moment before reaching for his phone and calling Ging. 

It’s a while before the man answers with an annoyed, “what?”

“I have a question,” Kite replies, not bothered by the mans tone. Ging is just… Like that. Kite stands and walks out to the balcony to prevent Peets from waking. 

“What is it?” Ging hums through the line.

“How do you tell someone you like them?”

The line falls silent for a while, there’s even a moment Kite things he’s hung up. Kite waits for the answer patiently either way. 

“Who’s the lucky person?” Finally comes Ging’s response.

“Neferpitou,” Kite looks back inside to where she’s sleeping. 

Ging falls quiet again and when he speaks again, his tone makes Kite a little worried. “Well you just tell her.”

Kite scowls at the answer, brushing away the strangeness in his voice. “I can’t just tell her, isn’t there supposed to be the right moment?”

“Kite, you make the moment. You need to shoot your shot before she is snatched away. Now, I’m in the middle of an important job. Text me when you finally tell her, yeah?” 

Ging hangs up with that and Kite pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s used to Ging’s behaviour of course, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t get annoying. Kite walks into the room again, frustrated with the advice. Gon would probably give better advice than Ging. Maybe he’ll call and ask. Then again, maybe he should wait until they get home. Kite can’t believe how helpless he is in the situation and for once, wishes he had been in a relationship before. Then he’d know how to treat Peets.

His thoughts are overrun by the thoughts so he leaves the room to get them food. Needing the walk to organize his thoughts, both on Peets and everything back at home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chap is super short my apologies, I hope the content makes up for that <3

Kite is in charge of all the luggage. Not that he minds. But he is completely worked up about caring for Peets as well. She continues to refuse help, and despite being in a much better state than a week ago, she still had a hole in her side. By the time they get on the plane, they are both exhausted. 

However, the flight ahead provided hardly any sleep for either of them. Kite was too stressed about Neferpitou and she was in between comforting him and trying to stay comfortable. They were a mess the whole flight. The flight attendants were extra nice to the two of them the whole time, taking pity on the situation. 

Home is a blessing for them both. Gon and Killua were at the airport to welcome Kite home, it was a pleasant surprise. 

Kite wraps his arms around the two after they had walked up. Welcoming their positive energies, he needed it after the draining flight. Gon’s curiosity flicks right to Neferpitou, eyeing her with an unreadable gaze. 

“Hi,” she smiles at the boys softly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Kite realizes that she seems shy, something he doesn’t normally associate with Peets. 

“Boys, this is Neferpitou. Peets, this is Killua and Gon,” he gestures to each respectively. Peets leans against her luggage heavily and Kite looks at the boys. “Are you driving us home?”

Killua swirls keys around his finger and Kite flinches. Both boys, now eighteen, had their full license. But… that didn’t necessarily mean he trusted them to drive. Especially Killua. His reaction earns a smirk from Killua.

“We’ve got your stuff,” Gon takes hold of Peets carryon and takes her suitcase. Together they walk to the parking lot, the boys walking slowly for the tired adults trailing behind them. Kite notices Peets starting to drag her feet and he can’t resist wrapping his arm around her waist. This time she doesn’t resist and leans into him instead.

“Hey, you’re almost back home,” Kite says softly as they walk into the parking garage. 

“Almost…” she hums in response. “But then I’ll be alone.”

Kite is taken aback at the statement at first and it’s like everything crashes into his mind at once. Before this trip, Neferpitou had never had so much interaction, besides maybe her work or school. She was always alone. Kite is one of her first friends. Sure, she must have someone, but from what he is aware, she doesn’t. They had been together almost the whole trip, the shock of going into an empty house, especially with Harpy not there, will be horrible. Kite squeezes her waist a little.

“I’ll come visit,” Kite promises. “I told you, it won’t go back to as if we hardly know each other.” 

She looks up at him and offers the smallest of smiles. Her face written with exhaustion. Yeah the two of them need to get home and to bed. Gon and Killua seem to notice and they don’t talk much, allowing them to sleep on the drive back to their houses. 

They all help Peets back into her house, walking into her front foyer. The house opens directly into the living room. It’s a beautiful modern home, similar to Kite’s own. Her colour scheme is softer than Kite’s however. Instead of harsh black and whites, it had more touches of grey. Well, mixed with the pops of every colour of sticky note imaginable. They hung from random places, gravitating towards places Kite assumes she was in most often. The wall next to the TV had the most, blue, pink, orange, and mostly yellow screamed at him in the tiny squares. 

“Woah,” Killua releases after walking up to one of the clusters of sticky notes. “Are these all random?”

“No,” Peets says in response. “They’re organized.”

“Do you ever take any down?” Gon asks in response, holding her bag awkwardly, unsure of where to set it.

“Of course, I go through them,” she shakes her head a little before motioning for them to follow her. Finding a small hallway which leads to her bedroom. “You can set things down here.”

Kite puts her suitcase by the edge of her door and then takes a moment to look around her room. There were less sticky notes in here. The room itself feels less used. It’s more simple with less of her… touch. Killua and Gon he soon finds have already left the room, leaving Peets and himself. She’s looking at him with a soft yet sad smile, her arms wrapped around herself.

“So… This is kinda our first real goodbye…” she mutters.

“Goodbye? Peets I’ll see you in the office,” Kite counters quickly.

“You know what I mean.” Her voice is so soft, laced with worry. 

“I said it wouldn’t go back to how it was before. I promised.”

“I know but… I’m still scared.”

Kite looks over her, her beautiful eyes sadly gazing back into his, orange tones flickering through them as sunlight caught them through the window. As she blinks, Kite moves. One hand goes to her cheek, the other finding a place around her waist. He kisses her gently, yet trying to convey his emotions with it. Her lips move with his for a moment before he pulls away. 

“Don’t be scared Neferpitou,” Kite speaks softly and when he catches her eyes again he finds them sparkling. It makes him want to kiss her again, to taste her lips, her tongue, her. She tastes exactly how he imagined. She tastes like the candy she had eaten on the plane, sweet, savoury. Her sweetness is his addiction, he wants more. Kite will always want more of Peets.

But now he had to get home. And she had to rest.

“I’m not anymore,” she says in a whisper of response. 

“Good,” he ruffles her hair and swiftly makes his exit.

Neferpitou stands at the door while the boys pull away, smiling and waving them off. Kite’s mind lingers on her the rest of the way home.


End file.
